


Dance With Me

by a89bluefire



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a89bluefire/pseuds/a89bluefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru is dating a new transfer student, so Yuki and Kyo decide to make her jealous by pretending to date each other.  Along the way, they realize that it may have started out as pretending, but they both have actual feelings for each other.  But, being who they are, mayhem has to ensue before the happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spilled Milk

Kyo:

'I hate cereal...yet here I am eating it.' Kyo picked up a spoonful, but then slowly turned his spoon sideways and watched the colorful pieces of his breakfast pour back into the bowl with the rest of the milk. With Tohru out on an all-day date with her new boyfriend Kai, Kyo and the others were left to scavenge for themselves. 'I remember when she used to leave premade things in the fridge for when she left, or got up early and put it in a heating dish...' With a sigh he shoved away his bowl and glowered at it, as if it was the cause of Tohru being gone. She hadn't moved out, it was still him, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru, but really it was only the guys.

Ever since Kai transferred into their school Tohru hadn't been around much. She was always over at Kai’s house or on a date. They did hang out at the house once, but Kyo and Yuki kept finding excuses to come in and ask Tohru things at the most inopportune moments so that was the one and only time Kai came over to their house. The glares and outright aggression rolling off both Kyo and Yuki every time they looked at him probably didn't help things either, but no matter the reason she was hardly ever home.

No more home cooked meals around the table all the time, no more game nights, no more campouts in the backyard by Yuki's garden. Kyo really missed that, missed the time spent with Tohru, the time spent with Yuki too, even though he would never admit it out loud. Over the last couple years, since Kyo moved into Shigure's house, he had been getting to know Yuki a little more all the time, and not hating everything he learned either. Kyo still hated him, but not nearly as much, and they didn't have that many physical fights anymore. Now that he thought about it, it had been quite a while since they had gotten into a fight that went past yelling.

Just then, as if the fact that Kyo was thinking of him had drawn him into the room, Yuki stumbled into the dining room. 'He never really was much of a morning person...' Kyo thought to himself silently, holding back a chuckle at Yuki's morning hair style. 'He usually brushes his hair at least though…’

"Want some cereal?" He asked out loud, holding up the box and shaking it slightly to draw more attention to the offer. Sleepy people need all the help they can get, especially Yuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki:

'Mornings suck...and so does Kai. Damn him, damn mornings, damn-'

"Want some cereal?" Yuki blinked at the interruption and focused on the moving object held in front of him.

"Damn cereal too! Get that out of my face you stupid cat!" The other boy just looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, setting the box back on the table.

"All right, suit yourself." With that Kyo went back to eating, leaving the now-awake Yuki to glare at him.

"You're just going to ignore me and go back to inhaling your food?!" Kyo glanced up at him over the spoon handle sticking out of his mouth.

"Dat waz ze genewal ibea..."

'He used to jump at any excuse to pick a fight, what happened?' After a second or two of thought Yuki shook his head and snatched the cereal box from the table, then walked into the kitchen and dumped it out into the trashcan before tossing the box in with its previous contents. "Cereal like that is bad for you, just sugar. It will ruin your girlish figure."

Kyo watched him pick up the cereal and walk away, and then stared in shock as he poured it out. With the last comment though he sputtered his bite back into the bowl and jumped to his feet, pointing at his long-time rival. "Wha’d ya do that for, you stupid rat?! And like you have any room to talk about looking like a girl!"

Yuki grinned grimly to himself and marched over to his accuser. "I have all the room to talk that I want, I'm not wearing a girl's shirt!"

Kyo glanced down and saw that he was wearing one of Tohru's shirts by accident and his face turned bright red. "It was in my drawer, I didn't pay attention when I threw it on!" He said in dismay, wincing at the pale pink shirt with blue flowers on it.

"Yeah, sure! You just wanted to wear one of Tohru's shirts! You're so pathetic, doing that just to try and be close to her!"

"You're the one that went into her room and just sat in the middle of the floor the other day holding her pillow!"

"I was seeing if the p-pillow case needed to be cleaned! Or- or her floor mats turned!" Yuki stammered out, turning as red as Kyo.

Kyo just scoffed and started to turn around and finish his breakfast, not in the mood to fight. "You're not worth my time Rat..."

"I'm more than worth your time, I'm better than your time you stupid cat!" With that he lashed out and punched the part of him that was closest: the other boy's shoulder.

After the initial shock from Yuki starting a fight wore off, Kyo wheeled around and dropped into a fighting stance, watching as Yuki fell into his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyo:

'What is this damn rat's problem? He's just asking for me to kick his ass!' With that thought Kyo swung at his rival experimentally, not really surprised when it was smoothly avoided and followed by Yuki’s counter swing. But since Kyo was expecting it, he crouched and kicked up at Yuki, actually connecting for the first time with his rival’s stomach, causing Yuki to stumble back. Once Yuki regained his balance, he swung halfheartedly back at him, but Kyo ducked it easily and came up from under his guard, stopping his fist a fraction of an inch from Yuki’s chin. "What's your problem?! Why’re you going easy on me?!"

"I'm not going easy on you!" Yuki half-yelled as he lunged at Kyo, tumbling them both to the ground and bumping into the table in the process. The table wobbled and Kyo's breakfast sloshed all over both of them, distracting Yuki long enough for Kyo to twist around and get on top of him, pinning him securely with his hands over Yuki’s wrists.

"Are too! I hit you and pinned you all in a minute, you're not even trying!"

"I am not going easy on you, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled back, struggling against Kyo's hands to no effect.

"Quit lying to me, I'm sick of lies and you should be too!"

"I have better reasons to let you hit me than just going easy on you..." Yuki mumbled, turning his head to the side, feigning immense interest in Kyo's hand pinning his wrist to the floor.

"What?! Why would you just let me hit you?" Kyo asked, thoroughly confused.

"Gah! Leave me alone!" Yuki yelled up at him, turning his head back to glare at him while struggling harder to get up, his hands moving hardly at all as his feet tried to find traction on the floor.

"No, tell me why and I _might_ let you up." Kyo replied, tightening his grip to keep Yuki still and covering the other boy's legs with his own to keep them still.

"The outside might as well match the inside right? I'm broken there, so I might as well match..." Yuki was looking at their hands again, avoiding Kyo's eyes.

"What’s that supposed to mean, you're upset so you want to hurt? What the hell are you upset over?" He asked. 'And why do I care?' He added to himself silently.

"Tohru is in love with him! Doesn’t that bother you?"

“Wadda ya mean? In love with who?”

“That bastard Kai!”

"Wha-? She's in love with him?" Kyo repeated stupidly, shocked.

Yuki saw his chance and pushed, the other boy falling off to the side and into the table before he could get over his surprise. "Why are you surprised, haven't you been paying attention?"

"I was paying more attention to her, than her relationship." He admitted ruefully, sitting up at the same time Yuki did and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I've been paying attention to both and she is."

"But, she can't be..." Kyo said, feeling more than a little lost.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with her." He said, half forgetting who was talking to in his depression.

"Well duh..." Yuki said, not in the mood for being kind.

"Then why’d you ask?!"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it first."

"Wadda ya mean- wait, ‘first?'" He repeated, confused yet again.

"You really are stupid..."

"Just answer the question will ya?!"

"I Love her too." Yuki finally replied quietly, staring down at the floor.

"Now it's my turn to say 'Duh!'" Kyo said, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"We're both screwed...'laugh or cry' right?"

"I suppose that makes sense, in a twisted kind of way." He said, smiling ruefully.

After a few moments of silence and private musing on both sides Kyo said, "I guess Tohru would get upset if we killed him huh?"

That got Yuki to laugh a little, the first time in a while. "Yeah, maybe a little."

“Too bad…he’s really annoying.”

Yuki glanced over at him, an idea forming. “I have to agree with you for once.”

Kyo just grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head vigorously to get the pieces of cereal out of it.

“Maybe…we could work together to get rid of him.” Yuki suggested, taking the more polite route and picking the cereal out of his hair a few pieces at a time.

At that Kyo looked over at him suspiciously, eyes narrowing in distrust. “Why would I work with the guy who spilt my breakfast all over me and dumped the rest in the trash?” He asked, more than a little annoyed.

“Because, we have a better chance of getting rid of him if we combine our arsenal.” Yuki replied calmly, searching his shirt for hidden breakfast. “And because neither one of us has had any luck individually.”

“Wadda ya mean? I haven’t done anything-“

“The glue in his shoes?” Yuki interrupted.

“I had noth-“

“The books and folders that were taped shut?”

“Yeah? Well how about when his bike had an extra lock on it that he couldn’t open?”

“I don’t know wh-“

“Or when you poured water into the bottom of your locker and it leaked down into his?”

“It’s not my fault his locker is bellow mine and my water bottle leaked, I would never dream of doing anything so rude.” With that Yuki pouted a bit, pretending to be offended at the very idea.

“Yeah, uh huh…” Kyo leaned back against the table, looking extremely unconvinced. “I have to give you credit though, those were good.” 

“I liked the book one, the timing was perfect.” Yuki couldn’t help but say, causing Kyo to grin at the compliment and the memory of Kai’s face when all the pranks had been pulled. “Too bad none of them worked though.”

“Yeah, too bad.” Kyo got a thoughtful look on his face and eyed the other boy. “So what were you thinking? About how to get rid of him I mean...”

At that Yuki smiled, his usual charm taking on a slightly malicious twist. “We make Tohru jealous…”

Kyo perked up a bit at that, his attention caught. “Like date some girls and flaunt it?”

“No, I’ve already tried that…” Yuki winced at the memory.

“Oh yeah, Minagawa. She left notes in your locker, walked with you to class, called every night just to-“

“Yeah, that one.” Yuki interrupted hurriedly, not wanting any other memories to pop up. “But I wasn’t talking about girls, I was talking about us.”

Kyo just stared at him, blinking stupidly.

“Egh…I’m working with a-“ Yuki took a deep breath, trying to restore him calm. “We pretend to date.” He said with more composure than he was feeling.

Kyo continued to stare at him for a fraction of a second after he finished voicing his idea, then his eyes grew about five times their normal size and he jumped up, pointing his finger at Yuki. “What do you mean date you?! I’m not gay! I don’t even like you!”

“Oh, and I’m madly in love with you, am I?!” Yuki yelled back, jumping to his feet too. “I just want Kai gone, and that’s the only plan I can think of that we haven’t tried yet.”

“We could kidnap hi-“

“Tohru would get mad.”

“We could threaten hi-“

“Tohru would get mad.”

“We could ki-“

“Tohru would get _really_ mad.”

“We could…umm…” Kyo thought desperately, trying to come up with something, _anything_ , and came up with absolutely nothing.

“Exactly: no other ideas.”

“Well damn.” Kyo said in defeat, collapsing onto a cushion beside the table.

“I whole heartedly agree.” Yuki said, sitting down on an identical pillow beside him.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyo and Yuki forcefully commit.

“You’re insane, there’s no way we’re going to pull this off!” Kyo said, thoroughly convinced that his life-long rival had finally lost it.

“Do we really have the choice of not trying anyway?” Yuki returned calmly, sighing as he leaned back against the wall and shifted on his cushion to get more comfortable. “This is the only chance we have of getting her back, we’ve tried everything else.”

“Not true! We could-”

“Do what?” Yuki interrupted. “We have been through this already, neither of us have a better idea.” Kyo looked away and muttered something unflattering under his breath. “I’ll take that as agreement then.”

“This is gonna to be horrible...” Kyo complained, reaching up to run his hand through his hair as he always did when he was stressed. “We hate each other and now we have to pretend to be dating.” With that he shuddered and glanced over at the other guy beside him. “What even made you think of this anyway?” He asked, curious despite himself. ‘You know,’ he though to himself as he waited for Yuki to answer him. ‘This is so crazy it just might work.’

Yuki looked out the open shoji and thought carefully about his answer. “I’m not sure honestly, it just came to me. Maybe I have been watching too many dramas on television.” He finally said, then thought to himself, ‘Yeah, that has to be it, because no way in hell would I willingly do this if my brain were not a vegetable.’

Taking his answer at face value Kyo nodded thoughtfully. “You do watch too many of those, maybe you really are a girl.” He said after a bit, half to himself.

At that Yuki glared over at him, his eyes icy. “I’m not the one still wearing a girl’s shirt.” 

Kyo looked down at Tohru’s shirt and winced. ‘Shit, I forgot.’ He though disgustedly, quickly pulling the shirt off and throwing it into a far corner. “At least I can take that shirt off, you can’t do much about your face.” He shot over to Yuki in retaliation.

“There is nothing wro-!” Yuki stopped himself and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he pounded the idiot into the ground. “If this is going to work we are going to have to stop bickering like this.” He pointed out, annoyed. ‘That whole “taking the higher road” thing is a crock.’ He though with frustration, wanting desperately to put Kyo in his place.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kyo said grudgingly, having to force himself to say the words. “How are we going to stop though? We’ve been doing it for so long that it’s habit.” Leaning back against the wall next to Yuki as he continued, “And just not arguing isn’t going to cut it, we’re going to have to,” he paused to make a face, “hold hands and stuff.”

“Hold hands?” Yuki said in surprise, “What are you talking abo-” Then it dawned on him that Kyo was right, and looked even less happy about the idea than Kyo did. “Crap...”

“Yeah…exactly.” This time it was Kyo’s turn to stare out the open doorway, a resigned look on his face. “We don’t have to act as bad as they do, do we? I mean Kai’s half American, he’s all-” He wiggled his fingers, looking grossed out, “Mushy and stuff. They even hug and kiss all the time.”

Yuki turned a little pale at that, remembering a particularly shocking display. “Ehh...maybe this is not such a good idea after all.” He said, trying to think about something other than kissing the guy beside him. ‘Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think.’ A small part of him whispered. ‘Shut up!’ Another yelled back, ‘It would be awful, gross, disgusting-!’ 

Just then Shigure came into the room and raised his eyebrows at the two of them. “Did you both get in a fight with breakfast?” He inquired mildly, a slight grin spreading across his lips. “I do believe it won.”

Both Yuki and Kyo glared at him, milk and cereal still in their hair and on their clothes. “Shut up!” Both of them said in unison, surprising Shigure and themselves with the synched outburst.

With that, Shigure just raised his eyebrows again and then wandered off to find his own breakfast. After the older man had left the room the two turned to each other and glared.

“Why not take this outside?” Yuki suggested. “Shigure finding out and trying to ‘help’ is the last thing this plan needs.”

Kyo nodded his agreement and stood up. “Let’s go to the river, we can wash the cereal out of our hair.”

“Alright.” Yuki agreed, standing up and running his fingers though his hair, grimacing at the bits of cereal he had missed in his previous attempt at picking them out. “Are you going to grab a shirt first, or are you trying to get a tan?”

“I already have a tan, unlike you.” Kyo retorted, but the comeback lacked his usual bite.

“Tans are highly overrated, and bad for you.”

“So that’s your excuse.” Yuki opened his mouth to tell Kyo off, but Kyo just walked out of the house, continuing over his shoulder. “But I don’t need a shirt, It’s still warm enough and I’d just get it wet anyway.”

Yuki grumbled under his breath and followed Kyo out of the house and down the path to the river.

**********

The two walked in silence down to the river, both lost in their own thoughts. But as they came to the final turn in the path Yuki had a thought that he couldn’t keep to himself. “How are we going to keep this from Shigure?” He asked. “He is remarkably smart for an idiot.”

Kyo nodded as they came up to the river. “Good point.” He finally said after a few seconds of thought, then sat on a rock next to the water and began scooping up water in his hands and pouring it over his head to rinse off his breakfast. “Maybe we shouldn’t bother to keep the fact that we’re ‘dating’ from him.”

“We are not da-” Yuki started in a huffy manner.

“But he won’t know that will he?” Kyo interrupted with a grin. “We just have to keep him in the dark. He’s going to find out anyway, so all we have to do is make sure he believes it.”

Yuki knelt down by the water and scooped up water in booth hands, looking thoughtful. “True,” He said, bending over and pouring the water through his hair. “And that would make the charade more believable to Tohru.”

“Exactly, we’ll just pretend at home as well as school.” Kyo poured more water over his head. “How do we explain how we started dating though?”

Yuki paused while scooping up more water, the thoughtful look returning to his face. “Good question, everyone knows we hate each other. Hmmm…” While he though he poured the water through his hair, rinsing bits of cereal into the river.

After a minute or so of silent pondering Kyo stood up and then jumped off the rock and into the deeper part of the river.

Yuki had just enough time to let out half a yell as the water from Kyo’s plunge reached him and soaked his clothes. “You _stupid_ cat!” He yelled after spitting the water out of his mouth. “You could have warned me, you inconsiderate-!”

“You needed to rinse your clothes off anyway.” Kyo called from the middle of the river. “Might as well take a swim and rinse them at the same time.” With that, he grinned and dove under the water.

“I _hate_ that stupid cat...” Yuki grumbled to himself as he dove into the water to go strangle the idiot.

Kyo, having watched Yuki dive in with murder in his eyes took off for the other bank. ‘Not sure if I wanted to piss him off this bad, but hey...why not have fun with it.’ When he reached the other bank he came up for air and turned around to face off with Yuki, the water up to his waist.

Yuki was right behind him, surfacing a few feet away at the same depth. “Why do you insist on pissing me off?” He demanded, launching himself at Kyo.

Just as Yuki’s hands locked around Kyo’s throat the two heard a gasp from the bank and looked over. To their horror it was Tohru, with Kai following behind her through the brush.

Yuki immediately shifted his grip on Kyo’s neck to look less violent. “Tohru,” He said nervously, “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah,” Kyo managed, wrapping his arms around Yuki’s waist. “I thought you were going to the mall.”

“We, um...decided to go swimming instead.” Tohru said weakly, a look of surprise and uncertainty on her face. “What are you two doing?”

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and nodded slightly, both taking deep breaths and steeling themselves for the next few minutes. “Well,” Yuki started, “We had the same idea, but we didn’t think anyone would find out.” With that he looked down and tried to look embarrassed. It wasn’t hard.

“’Find out?’” Tohru repeated blankly.

“Yeah,” Kyo added, “We just wanted to take a private swim. Just the two of us, alone- _ow_!”

“Don’t over do it you idiot!” Yuki whispered in his ear, having pinched his neck to get him to shut up. “We were going to tell you, Tohru.” He said, turning back to the couple on the bank. “But there never seemed to be a good time.”

“Tell me what?” She asked, looking confused.

“Me and Yuki are dating.” Kyo said, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. He lost his nerve at the last second though and covered it up by just hugging him closer for a second.

“ _WHAT_?!” Tohru and Kai asked in unison, twin looks of incredulous disbelief on their faces.

“Kyo and I are dating. We were hoping for you to find out another way Tohru, but I suppose it’s too late now.”

With that, Tohru looked from the two in the water, to her boyfriend, then back again. “I-...wha-...no-...” Then promptly fainted.


End file.
